


The Good Pet’s Guide to the Proper Care of Humans (with Addenda on the Proper Care of Aliens Passing As Humans)

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Meet Cute, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians "First Meeting" Scene, M/M, Multi, Pet POV Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “I told you it would work,” Tripod said. His accent sounded thick and uncouth and cattish still, to the dogs, but Buffy and Scout were begrudgingly grateful. “Leave it to the cat to get anything done around here.”Buffy, the grumpy Beagle mix who helped Alex with his PTSD, just sat on the three-legged cat, making him squawk. “I think we could have done things the other way around. I don’t like worrying Alex. I’m supposed to be there for when he worries.”
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	The Good Pet’s Guide to the Proper Care of Humans (with Addenda on the Proper Care of Aliens Passing As Humans)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythras_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/gifts).



> Mythras_Fire: I would like to read a ficlet about our furry, mostly four-legged friends hehe Scout, Tripod, and Buffy. 
> 
> This was so much fun to write, I loved this fic! This all started of course as a discussion about what kinds of pets Malexa would have, and how they would get along. This is a sort of AU where best friends Alex and Maria don't know Michael until their animals stage a 101-Dalmatians-Style coup where they force them to meet.
> 
> Updtate 10/19/20: Thanks to Mythras_Fire also for the art that also inspired this fic, now as a cute title card!

“I told you it would work,” Tripod said. His accent sounded thick and uncouth and cattish still, to the dogs, but Buffy and Scout were begrudgingly grateful. “Leave it to the cat to get anything done around here.” 

Buffy, the grumpy Beagle mix who helped Alex with his PTSD, just sat on the three-legged cat, making him squawk. “I think we could have done things the other way around. I don’t like worrying Alex. I’m supposed to be there _for_ when he worries.”

Right now, of course, Alex definitely wasn’t worried about anything. Buffy’s human was still very interested in licking the inside of Tripod’s human’s mouth. What was his name again? The one who definitely didn’t smell fully human. 

Scout, the huge Husky-Mala-mutt, rolled onto her back, sandwiching Tripod between them and watching the humans play-wrestle on the couch. “Gee, I dunno, Buffy, I think it was kind of fun. We got to run around town all day, chase cars, play in a junkyard...I got a bath!” 

Buffy and Tripod looked duly horrified at this. 

“You only got a bath because you played in motor oil and mud,” Buffy said. “You’re a disgrace.” 

“What? I like baths,” she said primly. “I don’t like to stink like the rest of you.”

“I don’t stink!” Buffy grumbled, laying down with her head in her paws. 

“You people don’t bathe yourselves?” Tripod asked, licking himself to illustrate. 

“Yuck, no,” Buffy and Scout said together. 

“We go to the groomer’s, obviously,” Scout said. 

Buffy added, “We’re not _peasants_.”

“City dogs.” Tripod rolled his eyes, then yawned and stretched out between them. The carpet here at Buffy’s house was thick and lush, and there was a fire going in the fireplace. It was much better than Michael’s drafty airstream—when Tripod managed to sneak inside. The truck bed was even worse. So, yeah. This was a step up. 

And it had all been his plan, too. 

Scout and Buffy were happy to stick to Alex’s ample back yard chasing each other around, and a visit from their favorite junkyard cat had just been an extra treat. That was until he suggested the brilliant plan to get their owners to finally meet so they could play together all the time. 

Scout, whose brains were not her best attribute, had been excited to go along with any plan, really, but even the more measured Buffy thought her human needed to get out of the house more. 

Getting Scout and Buffy to “chase” him to the junkyard resulted in an ideal little meet-cute between Buffy’s and Scout’s humans and Tripod’s human. Michael was made out to be the obvious hero who had rescued their dogs, and everyone was happy. Maria and Alex were already rewarding Michael with food. Tripod, too. A whole third of a can of tuna! And all the shitty dog kibble he could steal. Heaven. 

After dinner, the animals learned that relief and gratitude apparently made humans excited to mate, so that was what they were up to now. When the three of them wandered off to the bedroom, the animals let them go. 

“Michael usually lets me watch...” Tripod ventured, attempting to sneak away, but Scout sunk her teeth into the scruff of his neck to yank him back. 

“Maria never lets me watch. Says it’s rude,” Scout said, her mouth muffled with fur. 

“It is rude!” Buffy complained. She got to her feet with an effort and grudgingly said, “Come on, you all can share my bed.” 

With that, she leaped up onto the couch. Scout, the biggest of the three, made a great dip in the cushions when she got up, too, drawing Buffy and Tripod to her gravity. 

A moan punctuated by a gasp, and then a giggle, came from the bedroom. Tripod, curled up in between his new best friends, smiled like the cat who got the cream.


End file.
